Reversed Love
by ShortyFaillace
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a night of drunken passion, the outcome has effected their whole lives. How will they deal with this and the fact that their result will change the world almost as much as Harry?
1. the bet, an assignment, and sickness

Summary: 26 year old Ginny needed an apartment, Harry needed a flat- mate. The story starts with a bet... HG RHr and other minor pairings post- Hogwarts post-Voldemort  
  
Disclaimer: This is the only one I will do: I own nothing, really! Just some posters and clothes, and CDs.  
  
Chapter 1: the bet, an assignment, and sickness  
  
"I'll bet you 15 galleons that I can hold my liquor better than you," said Ginny to Harry.  
"You're on."  
"You're going down, sucker, if there are three things us Weasley's have in common its red hair and the ability to hold our liquor, too bad for you. Or not," she added.  
"Meet me at that muggle bar downstairs, Money Tree, at 6:00 p.m."   
"You showed," Harry said at 6:00. They were in a private room, all to themselves with a private bar for themselves. Harry walked over to the bar and got 2 bottles of pure vodka and two glasses. "Ready, set," Harry said filling the glasses," GO!"   
After they finished both bottles, each having puked at least once, they left to go to their apartment and ended up in bed together, but, once finished Ginny went to go puke some more, and Harry was left in her bed. Once finished empting her stomach Ginny left to her room, saw Harry and went to his room.   
The Next Day: "Harry! Owwww, Ginny don't yell. Harry. Why are we in each other's rooms?" she asked Harry, walking into her room.  
"I don't know. We were so pissed last night. I can't remember anything. This has got to be the WORST hangover ever. Ginny, do you have any of that potion?"  
"No." She said, "Get out of my room! I need to get cleaned up."  
'Damn,' Harry thought, 'Work is gonna be horrible.' He glanced at his watch. "Crap! I'm late!" He changed and apparated to his cubicle in the auror office. "Hey, Harry, you're an hour late, you know, Kingsly is going to kill you."  
"Good morning to you to, Ron." Just then, Kingsly walked to Harry's cubicle.  
"You're late."  
"I am so sorry, Ginny and I got totally pissed last night and I just woke up."  
"Whatever, I need you to go under-cover, both of you, as a couple, you need to go to the alps, there are a few death-eaters hiding there. You are Ralph and Harold Ester."  
"What!?!?!?!?"  
"Oh yeah, your gay, bye," Kingsly said, handing them their potion to change their appearance.  
"Urggg," Ron said, "I am not gay."  
"We are for the," he checked the file," Two weeks we're working on this."  
"I am NOT wearing purple."  
"Fine, I'll be the overly gay one. Just take your potion and touch the file." After taking their port-key, they had to check into their hotel.  
"Reservations for the Ester's, I believe we got the honeymoon suite," Said Harry, smiling at Ron and ready to barf.   
In a cave in the Alps the next week: "I feel contaminated," said Ron. "I cannot believe that I had to strip down to my boxers and lay under a blanket with you."  
"Yeah, well, I'm not too thrilled either. So, how's Hermione? I haven't seen her in ages."  
"Only 3 weeks, but she's pregnant, another girl. I think we're going to have a repeat of my family, but girls." he chuckled.  
"Probably, you have Bill ( A/N: Billie-Lynn) and Camille, what are you going to name this one? Patty?"  
"No. Lily," he said.  
"Wait they're coming. Be asleep." They feigned sleep and all of a sudden cracks were heard all around the cave. Harry gave a fake start and yawned. "Ralphy! Wake up, we have company." Harry said, trying to keep the disgust out of is voice.  
"Harold, last night was great and all, but we need to- Oh, hello," Ron said, straining himself not to gag.  
"Ralph, I think its best we leave, right?"  
"Yeah, let me get my clothes on first," the Death-Eaters were looking at them funny. "Oh, and I need to do one more thing, you, the guy in the black cloak, you're cute can you help me.  
"Uhhh, okay." Said a deep voice.  
"Great, I'll need your wand." He handed it over. "Supify Maximus!" everyone in the vicinity was knocked unconscious, including Harry, Ron rushed over to him, "Inervate. That was easy."  
"Extremely, some death-eaters," said Harry, changing back to himself. He punched his badge with a finger and aurors appeared all around him," Take them away, boys." They went back to their room and packed.   
2 days later: Harry port-keyed himself to his apartment. "Ginny, I'm home! Hmmmm. I wonder where she is, after all, it is Saturday." As if in answer to his question, Ginny aparated right in front of him.  
"Oh, sorry, I was with Hermione, holding her hair back. Did you know she's preggers again? Have you been home long?"  
"Yeah, Ron told me and no, I just got here."  
"Oh, good, I told Hermy we'd be at her house for dinner tomorrow."  
"Okay. You wanna go clubbing tonight? No alcohol, though."  
"Sure. Let me go change." 20 minutes later Ginny came out of her room.  
"You look nice."  
"Yeah, well, there's this guy that goes to that club that we like, so I was hoping to impress him," she said smiling. (A/N: you do know who I'm talking about, right?)   
They Floo'd over to Ron's.  
"Hey, Hermy!" Harry said, she glared at him," How are you feeling?"  
"Like dung, thanks for asking," she replied coolly," Your try eating for two then vomiting it all out."  
Harry moved his head down to her stomach, "Hello baby Weasley. You are going to be a very smart baby like your uncle Percy and have a sometimes gay daddy and Uncle Harry. Yes you are."  
"Harry, you are an idiot," said Ginny, with amusement, stepping out of the fireplace. "You and Ron actually had to be gay for the assignment? That is the funniest thing I have heard this week."  
"Glad to assist," said Ron, "Dinner is ready."   
Dinner was pretty quiet, only Harry and Ron were talking, suddenly, Ron looked at Hermione pointedly and started counting down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Hermione then put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. "What did I tell you," said Ron.  
"You are so... uggggg. I'm going to help her," Ginny exclaimed, for lack of better words. They heard wretching noises. They stopped, only to resume with an echo.  
"What the hell?" Ron and Harry asked each other in unison. They ran to the bathroom only to see a very sorry sight. Sharing the toilet, Ginny and Hermione were vomiting into different sides. "Ginny, what's wrong?"  
"You think I know?"  
"Right, we need to get you home. Now."  
"I can't move."  
"Ron, why don't you stay at Harry's tonight," Hermione said, in between hurling," Ginny will stay here."  
"Okay, we'll leave you to it then," said Ron.  
  
A/N: how was that, I thought it was bad because the dialogue is pretty pathetic. Oh well let me know what you think and ill give you a virtual candy. ( 


	2. The Problem

Chapter 2: The problem  
  
It was 2 weeks later and Ginny was still sick. "Ginny, you need to see Penny (A/N: Percy's wife is a healer.) She should know what to do," Harry said, through the bathroom door.  
"I'm fine, it only happens at night- oh shit- I just realized something."  
"What?! Is something wrong?"  
"Oh yeah. I really have to see Penny in the morning."  
  
"Penny," Ginny started, "I've been sick, only at night, I think I'm..."  
"Pregnant?" Ginny nodded. "Well there is a simple spell for that." She muttered the spell, "Yep. You're pregnant, do you know who with?"  
"Probably my ex-boyfriend, Louis, but we broke up." Penny was shaking her head. "Do you know?! Tell me."  
"I shouldn't, but you are wrong." Ginny was shooting daggers at Penny.  
"I have the right to know who the father of my baby is," she muttered through clenched teeth.  
"Well its..." 5 seconds later there was a noise that could be heard in the hall.  
"WHAT!!!!! No, it can't be, I didn't, did I?"  
"You did."  
Thoughts were rushing through her head, 'Should she tell him, how would he take it,' her wish finally came true and she couldn't remember, "Thanks Penny, and don't tell anybody just yet."  
  
"So, what's wrong in Ginny?" Harry asked when she got home.  
"I- I'm pregnant." Ginny said, shakily.  
"Who did this to you?" Harry demanded.  
"No, no, it's okay, he's a good man, and I don't think you should know quite yet," Ginny hoped he wouldn't press the matter. He didn't, so she went to her room and took a nap. She made a mental note to tell Hermione first thing when she got up.   
And she did. Upon getting up she smoothed out her clothes and floo'd (apparating is bad for the baby) right into Hermione's kitchen. "Hermione! Get down here now! I need to talk to you!" Hermione practically flew out of the study, where she had been working, no doubt.  
"What, what's wrong? Are you seriously ill? What did Penny say?" Hermione wanted to make sure her best friend was okay.  
"I'm okay, I guess." This was going to be harder then she thought. "I- I'm pregnant." It was deja-vou.  
"With who?" Hermione demanded in the same voice as Harry. She explained, and after, there was a moment of silence. "What, how, when, huh?" Hermione asked, extremely confused, "But you couldn't, you didn't, did you?" Second round of deja-vou.  
"I did," 'Don't get mad at him, don't get mad at him,' she was thinking.  
"But this is what you wanted right? You've always wanted to have his child," asked Hermione, still confused.  
"Well, yeah, but in my fantasy we'd be married, we'd actually planned the child, and he would know." Ginny exclaimed, head in hands.  
"Ginny, how'd it go with Penny today?" It was Ron, he just walked in from putting down Bill and Camille.  
Ron would be the hardest to tell. "Ginny is pre-"said Hermione, but was cut off by Ginny's hand.  
"I'm fine Ron, I just have food poisoning." Ginny was panicking. 'Hermione is going to pay.' "Hermione and I are going shopping now, for the baby. Bye," Ginny was rushing to get out of there. "Diagon Ally," she said while throwing floo powder into the fire and pushing Hermione in. "Ron, go check on Bill, she's awake," she told Ron while stepping into the fire herself.  
"What. Was. That? You can NOT tell him, he'd flip and you know it. 'No premarital sex,' that is what he is always telling me, the hypocrite."  
"You're right, Ginny, he won't know until after the wedding," she said in an I've- thought- this- through voice.  
"What?! I can't get married." Ginny was confused, angry, concerned for the baby, and scared.  
"Do want to know what to do?" Ginny nodded, desperately wanting help. "Well, first of all, you HAVE to tell him, then explain about what Ron, your parents, and all your other brothers will do to him. Then you wait until one of them notices the ring on your hand and asks about it. You then say that you've been dating secretly for 2 years now, are getting married, and having a planned child. I'll plan the wedding for you," Hermione said all of this very fast.  
They did their shopping while reviewing the plan. "Ginny, go home, I happen to know that Harry and Ron should be taking Bill and Camille for a ride in a few minutes, I can handle the rest by myself."  
"See you 'Mione." Ginny floo'd home. Hermione was right, Harry was just on his way out, but he stopped to talk to Ginny's stomach.  
"Harry I still think you're an idiot for talking to my stomach but whatever floats your boat."  
"I read somewhere that it makes the baby smarter. Hello baby, your mommy is a very smart witch and pretty but you are going to make her fat," he teased. Ginny playfully punched him. "I'm going to play with your cousins, bye Ginny, bye baby Weasley."  
'It was now or never,' Ginny thought. "It isn't a Weasley," said Ginny, terrified.  
"What? So you are going to tell me who's it is?"  
Ginny nodded," It's a- a- It's a Potter," she said without turning around.  
"What?"  
"The baby is yours." She was shaking now but still not turning around.  
"But, it can't, we didn't, I need to talk to Ron." Thoughts were running through his head, he was confused beyond measure. Ron was the only one who knew about his feelings for Ginny. (A/N: you try living with someone pretty/handsome without falling for them trust me.)  
"No!" She whirled around and grabbed his hand, whipping out her wand and pointing it at him. "Don't make me stun you. Ron would kill you anyways. We need to talk, alone. Hermione is telling Ron you can't make it today. There is only one way you won't get murdered, literally, by my brothers. We have to get married." Ginny revealed the plan.  
"Okay, it's Wednesday so that means family dinner tonight in 2 hours. We have to go get that ring now." Ginny was surprised that he was so agreeable to the plan. "Let's go to Gringotts, there are some rubies and diamonds in my vault, I'll let you pick out your stone." They apparated straight outside Gringotts and went straight into the vault with their goblin guide. Eventually, Ginny chose to have a rubie in the middle and tiny diamonds around it.  
It was ready in about an hour. "Thanks a bunch, Munchew," Harry said to the goblin. "You're sure about this?" Ginny nodded. "Well, we need to go back to our apartment."   
When they were ready to go, Ginny was dressed in silver robes with red seams to bring out the ring, Harry was dressed in his traditional black robes. They floo'd over to the Burrow.  
"Ginny!" It was her mum. "Harry! How are the both of you?"  
"We're fine, Mrs. Weasley." They moved into the kitchen where Ginny was hugged by all her (pregnant) sister-in-laws (Angelina, Katie, Fleur, Penny, Stacy- Charlie's wife, and Hermione), when they let her breathe again she was nearly tackled by her twin brothers and eldest brother but she dodged them and soon they all had flying bogeys around their heads. She smiled at her handy work.  
"Hi, everyone," said Ginny waving her left hand, still trying to attract attention to the ring. They moved out into the garden where they were attacked by children yelling, "Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry!"  
"Hey kids."  
Just then Katie poked her head out of the door," All women are to report to the kitchen." Ginny exited and Harry was left in charge of the kids.  
"Ginny, do tell," said Katie," Who gave you that rock and why he isn't here."  
"I thought you guys would never notice," Ginny said smiling.  
"Girl, you can see that thing from Mars," said Angelina," but you still haven't answered our question as to who gave it to you."  
"What's going on?" asked Molly and in answer Stacy held up Ginny's hand. "Ooooooooooooo, Ginny who gave you that, when's the date?"  
"You'll have to ask Hermione for the date, she's planning it, and as to who gave it to me-"but she was cut off by Fred's twins girls followed by George's, the four of them all being nine, knew something was going on.  
"What's going on?" they demanded in unison.  
"Aunt Ginny is going to get married."  
"To who?" But Ginny didn't get to tell them then either because Sammy, Percy's 7 year old girl, walked in.  
"What did I miss?"  
"Aunt Ginny is getting married," said the other four girls. "But we are still trying to find out to who."  
"Yeah, who?" was echoed all around the kitchen. Ginny was fed up now.  
"TO HARRY!" she yelled," I. AM. GETTING. MARRIED. TO. HARRY!!!"  
Outside, all heads snapped to the kitchen. Harry and Ginny turned steadily red. A/N: so, how'd you like it, I thought it was pretty good. Here is the list of nieces and nephews: Bill and Fleur's: Daniel, boy, 4 years old - one on the way to be named Chris Charlie and Stacy's: triplets on the way to be named June, Mike, and John Percy and Penelope's: Samantha (Sammy), girl, 7 years old – one on the way to be named Molly Fred and Angelina's: Ashley and Alexis, twin girls, 9 years old – one on the way to be named Sirius George and Katie's: Britney and Alicia, twin girls, 9 years old, same birthdays as Ashley and Alexis – one on the way to be named Remus Ron and Hermione's: Billy- Lynn (Bill), girl, 5 years old – Camille, girl, 4 years old – one on the way to be named Lily And you will just have to wait for Harry and Ginny's. REVIEW! 


	3. The Truth and a Nightmare

Chapter 3: Hectic Confusion and Increased Feelings  
Red-headed people started to flood into the kitchen, wondering what was going on. "Ginny, what's this business about you getting married?" asked Bill, the first one inside.  
"Yeah, what's going on Ginny?" was echoed around the kitchen. Deja- vou number 3.  
"Is everyone here? I am only going to say this once, I am getting married to Harry, we have been going out for two years, and we put Hermione in charge of the wedding plans, so if you have any questions about it, ask her." Ginny was fed up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, Hermione and I have to go to the bathroom now." She gave a fake smile and dragged a green Hermione out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Harry was bombarded with questions.  
"Is this true?"  
"Have you been good to my sister?" And other various questions.  
In answer, Harry just apparated home and put an anti-apparation barrier around it, than covered his fire place so that only Ginny, Hermione, and Ron could get through. Ron was first. "So, are you happy that you and Ginny are finally together?"  
"What are you talking about? We've been going out for two years."  
"You think I believe that rubbish? I don't know what to believe but I know you haven't been going out for two years. I promise not to kill you and not to tell my brothers because they fully believe your story, but I don't, so you have to tell me."  
'Ron is being oddly calm about this.' Harry thought, then he said," What did Hermione tell you?"  
"Nothing!" he quickly lied, Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay, everything, but only cause I threatened her. Nothing serious or anything but..." he trailed off.  
"That test in seventh year? The one she nearly failed?" Ron nodded. The reminisced for a moment, smiling. "Okay, anyways, you aren't going to kill me?"  
"Nah, that's what happened with 'Mione and I, grant it, we were married but we were planning on waiting for a couple of years. It was only our honeymoon," said Ron.  
"And you took out all of your yelling on Hermione?"  
"Yea," Ron nodded. "So, can we have a cup of tea or what?"  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." Just then, Ginny came through the fireplace and headed straight for the bathroom. Hermione came out a few minutes later and forcefully took Ron's cup of tea and drank it in two gulps. Ginny came out and Hermione ran in. "Hullo, Ginny, you know what Hermione told dear Ron here?"  
She shook her head, while making a cup for herself. All of a sudden shocked comprehension dawned on her face," She didn't."  
"She did," said Ron. Hermione came out of the bathroom and was hit by a bat-bogey- hex.  
"Hey, Ginny," she whined," What was that for?"  
"You told him," Ginny said, brandishing her wand at Ron.  
"He threatened me," she said defensively.  
"I have wanted to say this for a long time, it was ONE test that the answer book was totally wrong! Let it go!" Ginny was practically foaming at the mouth with anger. Harry was standing back in great confusion.  
"Hormones," Ron mouthed to Harry. Harry nodded in comprehension.  
"Have you set a date for our wedding, yet, Hermione?" Harry was keen on changing the subject.  
"Oh, yeah, two weeks, I already sent out the invitations, and we have a dress fitting for Ginny tomorrow. Oh, right," she said at the puzzled looks on their faces when she said dress," It's a muggle wedding, they look prettier. You guys are going to be wearing the same tuxes from my wedding." Ron was about to say something about 'our' wedding but Harry stepped on his foot as a warning, Ron got it loud and clear.  
"How on earth did you do that in 2 hours?" Every one was looking at her in awe.  
"Well, there are benefits to being the Minister of Magic on maternity/child leave," she said smiling. "I can work and take time off and nobody will know."  
Everybody was thinking,' No fair!'  
"We will have it at Hogwarts, down by Hagrid's hut. We want to get this done before Ginny starts to show."  
Then, a terrified Harry, asked," Isn't school in session, so they'll see us?"  
"Yeah, so?" Hermione had that you-gonna-do-something-about-it? tone about her.  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Harry said, determidly avoiding her gaze, not wanting to upset a pregnant woman. "Ginny, I need to talk to you, alone. Ron, why don't you take Hermione home?"  
"Ummmm, okay." They floo'd home.  
"Ginny, I just wanted to say sorry."  
"For what?" Ginny was hoping beyond hope that he wasn't about to apologize for marrying her.  
"For making you pregnant, for ruining your chances with that guy at the bar, and for forcing you into marriage."  
Ginny started to cry silently, little did he know that she wanted all of that. To her, it was almost perfect. To him, it was confusing, he knew he loved her, but he couldn't tell her, and she didn't love him, or so he thought. Now she was crying and he never dealt with crying girls before (unless you count Hermione sobbing about Ron but she was like his sister). Every time a girl started to cry, he'd try to get out of there, fast. But he couldn't leave Ginny there, tears coursing their way down her face, not making a noise, he'd have to be there every time this happened, and he'd have to learn how to deal with it. "Ginny," he said, soothingly, "What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her in what he hoped was loving hold. "Nothing," she said, her voice shaking and tore out of Harry's embrace. "Being stupid, nothings wrong, hormones," she lied. "Okay, well we had a ruff night why don't you go to bed." "Bed, right," she wiped her eyes," G'night Harry." She went to her room and shut the door. Harry did the same and was lulled off to sleep by his heavily breathing waste basket. 


	4. The wedding dress and an encounter with ...

A/N: OMG! I got four reviews!!!!! Not including some repeats. Schpecial thanks to: Loganluvr713- Thankx!! :) Sarah: Is this what you mean? Nisha- thank u and I will! Stuffedlger: in OotP it coughed up owl droppings and thanks!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Harry awoke from his slumber much colder than when he fell asleep. Upon putting his glasses on, he realized that the covers were at the foot of the bed and he was, again, in Ginny's room instead of his. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and memories of last night flooded into his head "Ginny," he said, walking into the kitchen, "Don't forget you have a dress fitting today."  
"Yeah, I know," Ginny said while rummaging through the fridge. "Have you seen the whipped cream?"  
"Did we EVER have whipped cream?" said Harry, confused yet again. "I'm guessing no but I could drop buy the grocery store if you want."  
"Really, that would be great, could you get both tub and can?"  
"Yeah, sure, I'll be home around five or six."  
"Sooner, but I have to go into muggle London, see you in a few hours." She stepped into the fire and shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron!" and she was gone.  
"Ginny!" said Tom, "Why haven't you been at work? We're missing you."  
"I'm fine, thanks, and I'm getting married. Have you seen Hermione?"  
"Yeah, she went to the bathroom, speak of the devil, Hermione." For when he said that Hermione had walked back over to the bar and drained her glass of water.  
"Ready to go, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded mutely. They exited the pub and walked a few blocks down the road. "Jesus, Hermione, how far is this place?"  
"Just a few doors down from here. Right, here." They turned into a bridal store.  
'Wow!' Ginny thought, 'This place could not get any more white.' She sidled over to a gorgeous satin with sequins and white velvet dress. It had off the shoulder bands to which the dress was connected and beautiful high- heeled sandals studded with diamonds that went tied around her ankle. "Hermione, I want this one." Hermione, who was looking at the ones on sale, turned her head over to where Ginny was.  
"Ooooooo, Ginny, that's beautiful but have you checked the price?" Hermione said, being way too cheap.  
"Oh, your one to talk," said Ginny, "Your dress cost nearly 1 thousand paper money things."  
"They are called Euros, and yours is double that." She said pointing to the price under the platform.  
"Well, then Harry will have to pay for it, after all he was the one who got me into this mess." She laughed. Not an evil laugh, not a snorting laugh, but a musical laugh filled with fun mischief, yet sweet kindness. Hermione joined in.  
"Fine, I'll go get it from Gringotts, give me the key, you go try this on." After being given the key, she ran outside, stopping every two blocks to catch her breath.  
Inside, Ginny was being helped by the woman who ran the store. "May I help you?" she asked.  
"Yes," Ginny said, "I am interested in purchasing the satin and velvet dress on the platform. Could you please get it down for me."  
"Of course dear." Just then the bell above the door made a noise that sounded like 'tink'.  
"Hermione, that was fa-" Ginny turned toward the door and realized that it was not Hermione at all.  
"Hermione?" said the woman who just walked in, "Hermione Granger the Mudblood is here?"  
"Pansy Parkinson. What are you doing here? You certanatly wouldn't be having a muggle wedding would you?" Ginny said. The old woman who ran the store was watch with curiosity.  
"Of course not. I'm just here to get those shoes," said Pansy, pointing at the shoes in Ginny's hand.  
"Well your to late, they're mine and there is nothing you can do about it." The muggle woman handed her the dress and Ginny stalked off towards the dressing room. Pansy followed her. "Go away you pug-faced death eater. These shoes wouldn't fit around your fat ankles anyway." She locked the changing room door. She started to put the dress on when they heard the sound of Hermione's voice.  
"Ginny," she said, taking deep breathes, "I got the money. What are you doing here?" she asked Pansy.  
"I'm getting those shoes from muggle lover, Mudblood."  
"Those are Ginny's shoes, and if you don't leave, I'll curse you into oblivion."  
"I'll be back and Draco will get me those shoes, maybe even more. You've been warned."  
"Oooooo, I'm scared now. Leave," she said sarcastically. Pansy walked through the tinkering door. Ginny walked out of the changing room. "Wow, Ginny, you look great."  
"I know," Ginny responded. "We'll take it."  
"2000 Euros please," said the woman. Hermione went to the register and Ginny went to take the dress off.  
They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. "I think I'll work today, bye Hermione," she kissed Hermione good-bye on the cheek. Hermione stepped into the fire and was gone. "Hey, Tom, I think I'll work today."  
"Nice to have you back Ginny."  
Five hours later she floo'd home and searched the cold box. Harry still hadn't come home. Ginny decided she'd take a nap and went to bed.  
  
A/N: was that any better? Please review!!!! I'm having an argument with my mum over is Sirius dead or not. I say not. JK didn't say if he was it by Avada Kedavra (sp?) soooooo. Tell me in a review what u think. 


	5. Sirius and Malfoy

Oooooooooo, I'm sooooooo happy, I have like, 12 reviews, that's like, 3 per chapter! ï

Special thanks to:

A/N: SIRUIS LIVES!!!!!!!!! (I think I'll make him alive in this one because he shouldn't die and I don't think he did and if he did growls at J.K. and pounces The first part is on Sirius)

On with the chapter!

Chapter 5: Sirius and Malfoy

A man with long black hair stepped out from a deserted ally in the streets of Hogsmead. He started walking around the town, and it felt oddly familiar, like he had been there before.

'Well,' he thought, 'I might have, since I lost most of my memory.' He growled in frustration.

A cat across the way hissed at him, he barked at it and started to chase it on all fours. It out ran him, but there was something familiar about that cat too. It had strange markings around its eyes in the shapes of glasses. He looked down, and realized he was a dog. He changed himself back and started to walk around the street with all the weird shops.

He saw Zonko's and a flashback took him to his 3rd year at a strange school. He passes Honeydukes and a flashback took him to his seventh year. He shook himself mentally. He looked up and saw a rocky hill, he decided to climb it. Inside were rat skeletons. This brought back a ton of memories, with a- what was that thing- a hippogriff and three people. Two boys and a girl, one of the boys had vivid red hair, the other had black messy hair, the girl a mass of brown hair. The black haired boy, he had glasses, and looked like... "James." The man said out loud.

He climbed back down the hill and started to walk around. He saw a sign at the entrance to the town, 'Welcome, all witches and wizards, to Hogsmead!'

"Hogsmead, witches, wizards..." the words kept repeating themselves over and over again. He came across another sign, 'Hogsmead apartments' and a woman and man were walking out the front door.

They were talking together about a baby, "Harry, we need to get it some robes," said the woman with red hair.

"Ginny," the man whined, "Can't we get it a broom first?"

"No," said Ginny, "The baby will hurt its self." All the memories came flooding back to the man.

"Harry and Ginny? I never would have thought that they'd get together. Except, it is kind of obvious," Sirius said, aloud.

Harry and Ginny whipped around and saw him standing there. "Who are you?" demanded Ginny. "Our personal lives our none of your business."

Sirius was hurt at first but then realized that he must look very different. "Three guesses who I am," he said smiling, deciding to play with them.

"A reporter from the Daily Prophet?" Harry guessed.

"Do you get that a lot Harry? I'm sorry, but I guess defeating Voldemort comes with a price," Sirius said, sympathetically.

"You say Voldemort's name," observed Ginny.

"Yeah, so?"

"So only Order members say his name. You must be one of the Order members we don't know about."

"Close, you know, Harry, I am surprised at you I seriously thought you'd guess by now," he hoped his little hint would catch on. He smiled and shook his shaggy head.

"Yeah well I seriously think you're pulling my leg." The last three words came out slower as he realized what he just said. He then joined Sirius in smiling, Ginny was looking confused. "Sirius? Is that you?"

"The one and only."

"Oh my God!" He hugged Sirius in a manly way. "Sirius, where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, around, lost my memory for a while, through."

"How do we know it's really you?" asked Ginny. In answer, Sirius transformed. "O my God! It really is you, Sirius!" She hugged him too.

"Anyways, enough about me, how about you? What's this I hear about a baby?"

"Oh, right, Ginny is having a baby." Said Harry, rubbing Ginny's stomach.

"What's your connection?" asked Sirius, curious as to what his godson had been doing the past twelve years.

"Ginny's my flat mate," said Harry, semi-lying. Ginny smacked him, hard. "Owwww," he whined. "What was that for?"

"Because you insensitive twit, you know perfectly well that that's not your only connection." She turned to face Sirius, "He's the father." She drew out the word 'father,' because she knew Harry would get embarrassed.

"Really, that's great, so you're married? To bad I missed it."

"Actually, it's in a week and a half, let me explain, Harry and I had a bet going on that I could hold my liquor better that him, which he still owes me 15 galeons, and we got totally drunk. We accidentally had sex and that is how I got pregnant, but then Hermione (she and Ron are the only ones who know) brought up that my dear brothers would kill Harry if they found out. She came up with a brilliant idea. Harry and I were going to have to get married and the story behind it was that we were dating for two years. And that's how we ended up in this situation."

"He's not supposed to know that!" exclaimed Harry. "He's supposed to think we've been dating for two year."

"Oh, well. He already knew about the baby anyways because you were yelling at the top of your voice that you wanted to get it a broomstick instead of robes!"

"God, you two bicker like you're already married," said Sirius. They shot him death-glares. "Geesh, okay, what are you going to name the child?"

"Don't know, we thought about Sirius, but that's what Angelina is naming hers. Then we thought about Remus, but that's what Katie is naming hers." Sirius looked touched.

"What about James?" asked Harry.

"Hmmm, I suppose that would work but, isn't Hermione naming hers Lily?"

"Oh God," said Sirius to himself, "I have a feeling that this will be an interesting experience." He smiled at the bickering couple and decided to interrupt them. "Harry, I need a place to stay for a while, until I can get a job. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. I hear Dumbledore is looking to hire again. How 'bout it?"

"Sounds interesting. Where's Remus living?"

"He and his wife are living outside of Diagon Ally. We can drop by there, if you want."

"Sure! He's married? Wow, I missed a lot. To who?"

"Tonks," said Harry, curious as to Sirius' reaction.

"My second-cousin? I didn't see that coming."

"Yeah, so we'll floo over there, shall we?"

"Okay."

A few minutes later they were standing in a room full of children's toys inside a good-sized house. "Wow, this is a nice place."

A woman walked in, she had ruby red hair and fiery red eyes. "Wotcher! Harry, Ginny." Her appearance change to her favorite spiked up pink hair and blue eyes. "Sorry if I looked a bit scary, but that's what happens when I get mad. Nick just won't stop bullying Andromeda- who the hell are you?" she said seeing Sirius.

"Hi Tonks," said Sirius. "Is Remus home?"

"You haven't answered my question," said Tonks.

Then Ginny stepped in, "Maybe this will help." She muttered a spell and his hair went to how he preferred it.

"Sirius, is that you?" He nodded. "Oh my God, where have you been?" Just then a man with brown hair and a scar across his face walked in.

"Nick is in his room for the rest of the day. Andromeda is playing with her doll and all is well. Hi Ginny, hi Harry, Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"It's great to see you!" He hugged Sirius in a brotherly fashion. "So where have you been for the past 12 years?"

"Around," said Sirius vaguely.

"Well, we'll leave you guys alone, Harry and I need to run some errands, but be sure to drop by the burrow tonight around 5:00. See you!" Harry and Ginny floo'd back to Hogsmead.

After finishing their shopping they went to The Three Broomsticks. They were just about to leave when, "Well if it isn't the Potty and Weaselette. Don't you look good together. I believe that you have something that belongs to my fiancé."

"Well if it isn't Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret. What do you want?" asked Harry roughly.

"My fiancé's shoes, of course," said Malfoy who was angry at having to say those words.

"Well, you'll have to ask her for them, but does she know you're gay?" asked Ginny. "Hey everyone," she said towards the bar, they looked around, "Draco Malfoy is asking to borrow some shoes I bought. What do we think of that?" The people at the bar started laughing, some even shouted at Malfoy and one whistled.

"I wouldn't be so happy that the whole bar knows- I mean _thinks_ I'm gay. I swear on my father's grave that you will pay, you and your family," said Malfoy and with that he disapparated.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" asked Ginny.

"He can't be. Besides, I'd beat him just like I beat Voldemort," said Harry. Ginny nodded, reassured.

After floo-ing home they went over their plan. "So we tell them tonight, right?"

"Yeah, but remember, it happened on the night you purposed," said Ginny.

"Right, and how did I do that?" asked Harry.

"Ummmm, how about it was our two year anniversary and you made a beach scene in our flat with water and all. At the end of the day when you were having a pretend sunset the ring was in the sun so when it was totally down the ring was just floating in mid-air," Ginny was off in her own pretend land.

"Okaaaaaay, but how do I do that?" asked Harry, thinking that sounded nice.

"I don't know, you just did, after all you are supposed to be the greatest wizard of all time," said Ginny, slightly annoyed at him for bursting her bubble. "Go get dressed for tonight."

"I am dressed," said Harry, wondering why he had to change, it was only family dinner, they had it every week. (A/N: I realize that Hermione hadn't seen Harry for three weeks but maybe he just didn't want to go, okay?) "You can go change if you want but I'm going to stay like this."

"Fine, but could you at least make me a bowl of whipped cream?"

"Eww, okay."

At five: "Hi Mrs. Weasley, is it okay if I invited Remus and Tonks over?" asked Harry.

"Of course! The more the merrier! I'll just double the recipe then," said Mrs. Weasley, happy to have more dinner guests. Just then the fire roared yet again and out stepped Ron and Camille followed by Hermione and little Bill.

"Hi family! Bill and Camille, why don't you go out and play with Daniel and Sammy," said Hermione.

"Okay!" said Bill and Camille and they ran outside.

"I'll go with them," said Harry and he walked out.

"Sammy, want some candy?" asked Britney holding out a cream- puff.

"Yeah!" said Sammy taking the puff while Alicia, Alexis, and Ashley were hiding their smiles. Britney was determinedly keeping a straight face.

Harry saw this and started to yell, "Don't take it!" but it was too late. Sammy took a bite of the cream- puff and two seconds later, turned into a canary. The two sets of twins started howling with laughter.

"Canary Creams!" yelled out Ashley. "One of our dad's most brilliant creations, besides the Skiving Snackboxes!" they continued to laugh. Harry chuckled a bit, but tried to calm down a molting Sammy.

"That was mean!" wailed Sammy. She ran in to get her dad.

Tears were still steaming down the junior Maurders faces. Billie- Lynn joined in and soon all the children were laughing until they heard a screech. They ran into the living room as one to find Sammy standing in front of Remus and Tonks' children. "You don't belong here! You aren't a Weasley!" Harry stepped in.

"Sammy, this is Nick and Andromeda. They're honorary members of the Weasley clan, like me. This is Remus Lupin and Tonks Lupin. You can call them Tonks and Remus."

"Okay," said Sammy, but then she screamed again. "You aren't supposed to be here either!" she said as Tonks and Remus went to say Hi to the rest of the family. "Who are YOU?" she said staring at Sirius. "You need to get out, you also aren't part of the family! We don't even know you! Get out, get out!"

"She just ate a Canary Cream, she's just kind of mad, and she's Percy's child," said Harry. Sirius just nodded. Upon hearing Sammy's second scream, the family rushed out.

"Sirius?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Sirius?" echoed Ron and Hermione, looking around the rest of the family.

"Sirius, mate, is that you?" asked Bill.

"Harry, I had no idea this was a family night. Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Sirius.

"Hehe, whoops?" said Harry, smiling.

"Sirius!" yelled Hermione, throwing her arms around him. "Where have you been? You missed my wedding and you haven't met my children, oh, you've missed so much!" Ron was about to say something about 'our wedding and our children' but Harry gave him a warning glance not to upset a pregnant woman. Ron didn't see it.

"Hermione, _our_ wedding and _our_ children," said Ron. She shot him a death- glare and said,

"Whatever." She walked across the room and into the kitchen to finish preparing the meal, but she whispered in his ear, "You have the honor of sleeping on the couch tonight."

Ron fumed silently while everybody else greeted Sirius.

That night was one of the most memorable Family Wednesdays ever. Sirius gave the kids piggy-back rides in his animagus form and just as everyone was about to leave, Camille yelled, "Aunt Stacy is leaking!" Everybody turned towards Stacy. Stacy looked down and there was a puddle of water underneath her.

"What do I do?" yelled Stacy. Penny sprang into action.

"All men and children, out. Get out now." She took a badge out of her robes and said, "Emergency vehicle- labor. It should be here in a minute."

Exactly one minute later all the women left in the ambulance and the men were stuck with the kids. They had to floo to the maternity ward. Bill and Daniel left, followed by Charlie and Camille, next came Fred, then George, followed by Ashley, Alexis, Alicia, and Britney. After them, Percy took Sammy while Ron took little Bill. Harry made sure none of them were left behind then floo'd to Knockturn Ally to make sure none of the twins went there instead.

"Alexis, Ashley, Alicia, and Britney Weasley," said Harry as he walked out of the fireplace in the Dark Arts Store. They were looking at the displays of blood, shrunken heads, and finger nails. "You've traveled by floo by yourselves before and you know that you didn't wind up here on accident."

"We've been caught," said Alicia to the rest of them. "Maybe if we stay still he won't recognize us."

"Come on you four. Into the fireplace before the shop keeper comes out. He shoved them into the fireplace, threw some powder in and yelled, "St. Mungo's Maternity Ward- Stacy Weasley." They were whooshed away and Harry apparated after them.

After stepping out of the fireplace they saw a sight that they didn't exactly want to see: Stacy was screaming in pain while Hermione was holding her hand, on the other side was Angelina, Katie was wiping the sweat off of Stacy's hairline, and Charlie was stranding back with a slightly scared expression on his face. The healer was shoo-ing them out. "Out, out!" said the healer, "Out now!"

"Like we wanted to see that," said Alexis. They all nodding, agreeing.

Out in the waiting room, the men and children were shifting uncomfortable in the hard plastic chairs. "I think I'll poke my eyes out now," whispered Harry to Ron.

"That bad, huh?" asked Ron.

"You have no idea." Ginny looked over at them, "You guys are so immature, it is a natural and beautiful thing."

"You didn't see what I saw. Let's go get a coffee or something. Hey, kids, lets go get something to eat."

"Okay!" shouted the children. The people around them turned looking extremely angry.

"Shhhhhhhhhh," said a man with blood shot eyes and looking extremely tired, "Some of us would like to get some sleep."

Britney said, "Well sorry, but we are bored and have nothing to do, some of us have lives you know."

"Britney, apologize," said George but he leaned in closer to the Weasley family, "But it is true." They all sniggered walking out of the reception area.

Two hours later, (around 11) the men were forced to find a deserted room and set up some beds. "Okay, siblings share the beds, Sammy and Daniel, you two will have to share also, men sleep with your wives, if your wife isn't here, sleep with your kids," said Harry, taking charge. 'Damn,' thought Harry, 'We don't have enough room for another bed.' "Any questions?"

"What about me?" asked Ginny. They looked around at her.

"Ummmmm, you can choose who you want to sleep with, I guess," said Harry, thinking, 'Pick me, pick me!'

She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. Once outside, she hit him. "What was that for?" asked Harry.

"My brothers will suspect something if I don't sleep with you," she said, hitting him in between each word.

"And they'll kill me if you do," said Harry, rubbing his shoulder. "And, we still haven't told them about the baby! Why is that?"

"Because they were so happy to see Sirius, that's why," she said. She started to pale and put a hand over her mouth. She tried to hold it in but she couldn't and wretched all over Harry.

"Ginny, head to the bathroom, I'll go get Fleur or Penny." She ran off towards the nearest bathroom while Harry walked back into the deserted hospital room.

"What happened to you?" asked Fred. Everybody turned towards Harry.

"Ginny isn't feeling well," said Harry, "I'm supposed to get Fleur and Penny to help her." They looked at him blankly then got up and went out the door. Harry, meanwhile, tugged off his shirt and robes and cleaned them quickly, his pants, however, were another issue. He turned around to find everybody staring at him. "What? Everybody go back to bed." They continued to look at him. "Are you guys possessed or something? Go to bed. Don't make me put a sleeper on you." They turned away quickly.

Roughly 40 minutes later, Ginny, Penny, and Fleur came back and everyone went to sleep.

Upon waking up the next morning, they discovered that Stacy still hadn't had the children yet. They decided that they needed breakfast so they went down to the cafeteria. "I'll have 3 bagels and 4 oatmeals, 6 egg omelets with green pepper, 1 plate of sausage and 3 plates for the buffet. Did I miss anyone?" said Percy to the man at the counter. Everybody shook their heads. "Oh, and a Daily Prophet."

"15 galeons and 2 knuts," said the man at the counter.

"Pay up everybody!" the adults gave Percy their money and he paid. Once seated and everyone with their food, Percy opened the Daily Prophet and something at the top caught his eye, "Hey, everyone, listen to this, 'Heir to Malfoy fortune comes out of the closet,'" They looked at each other then burst out laughing. "I always knew there was something queer about him."

"Has Stacy given birth yet?" asked Ron to Hermione who just joined them.

"Yeah, the last one came out nearly three hours after the others. But now we have June, Mike, and John," replied Hermione. "Stacy's resting now, you can see the babies in a few hours."

Two hours later they were allowed to visit. "Hello, Stacy. How are you feeling?" asked Fleur, her accent not as thick as it once was.

"I'm okay. The babies are healthy. This one is June," she said motioning to her left arm, "She was the last one, and this is Mike. Charlie has John."

"Oh, Harry they are so cute! Do you think ours will look like this?" asked Ginny, taking Mike out of Stacy's arms. All eyes snapped onto her.

"What?" demanded Katie.

"What, what?" asked Ginny.

"You said something about Harry and yours baby," said Angelina.

"So?"

"You guys are having a baby?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, but this is Stacy's day, not mine, so lets turn our attention back to her," said Ginny wanting the spotlight off of her.

"No, no, I want to hear this," said Stacy, eagerly.

"I was going to tell you guys last night but..."

"But what?" asked Percy. Ron, Hermione, and Penny were staying out of the conversation.

"More cousins?" asked Daniel. Ginny nodded.

"Since when?" asked Charlie.

"Well, James was conceived on the night that Harry purposed. So, Stacy, ever want to do this again?"

"Once was enough for me," said Stacy. "All men, get out, I need to talk to Ginny." The men grumbled walking out. "So, Ginny, I never did get to ask how he purposed."

"It was really beautiful. He knew that I've always wanted to go to Hawaii, so he made a beach in the apartment, and when the sun was setting, he put the ring in the middle of the sun. It was totally beautiful," said Ginny, smiling.

"Awwwww, that sounds so beautiful!" said Sammy.

"It was, but if you'll excuse me, I better go save Harry," said Ginny walking out of the room. "Come on Harry, we better get home," Ginny took Harry by the hand and dragged him out of the group of men. "See you next week everybody!" They then went to the nearest floo- connected fireplace.

"Well, the past twenty-four hours have been very informative. We still have to plan Harry's bachelor party," said Bill.

"You guys aren't mad at him?" asked Ron.

"No, are you?"

"No, I've know."

"He told you first?"

"I'm his best friend!"

A/N: So how did you like it? This one is 15 pages. Pretty good compared to the four pages the other ones are. I've decided to take off Hogwarts Band, it is being replace by one called Soul Mate Journals. We are moving in so I haven't had internet for a while. clutches heart I NEED MY EMAIL! MY FANFICTION! I'm done. So if you are wondering why this is so late then that's why. Just out of curiosity, how many people reading my story like Hilary Duff?


	6. The Wedding

A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! :

Oh, and sorry that my reviewers in the other chapter didn't appear so hear they are for the other chapter also: Special thanks to:** Allimba, milky way bar (nice name, by the way), Alannah, Cycla, and Fred-George-Lee-Luver**

And I just realized that cousins can't marry cousins so Ron and Hermione's baby girl is going to be named Haley instead, capish?

WARNING! WARNING! This chapter is going to be a bit just a soap opera-ish.

Okay, I know there are a lot of names that are the same but so it doesn't get confusing when they're both in the same scene I'll put C for child, okie dokie?

The children in this that I introduce ARE going to be of future 'help' I guess you can say . . . .

**Note:** _If you see little numbers next to sentences or words, those are footnotes. (See bottom.)_ (My Beta decided I had too many 'A/N's and took a leaf out of Jonathan Stroud's book.)

--------------------

Chapter 6: The Wedding

"Where are we going? Guys, tell me where we're going! You're not taking me into a dark ally so you can kill me, are you?" asked an extremely worried Harry, wondering why the Weasley's were taking him to a strange place.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun. You're the last one of us, and we can't do this anymore," said Bill.

"Here we are!" exclaimed George. They were standing in front of a strip bar.

"Oh no you guys! I am _not_ going in there!" exclaimed Harry.

"Come on," they said dragging him in. They sat him down and told the skank- waitress that it was a bachelor party. Then the 'fun' began.2

"So where are the guys?" asked Ginny.

"They're at a bachelor party for Harry," said Penny. "This is the last time they're allowed to go somewhere like that, so we let them go."

"So what do you want to do today then?" asked Ginny, "The wedding is all planned, the guys are away, and we have nothing to do!"

"We can go see a Muggle movie, they're pretty fun to watch."

"It's fine by me."

"Guys, why don't we just go get some fire whisky, this is just too weird."

"Fine, you're the bachelor," said Ron. "Let's go you guys." They all apparated to the Hogs Head and settled down there, laughing at all the stuff they used to do.

"We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. See you!" And they all left.

After apparating home, he found the apartment empty, "Ginny? Are you home?" No answer. He made himself a healthier meal than the fire whiskey (pasta and meat sauce) and waited. And an hour and a half later, Ginny came stumbling in with all her sister- in- laws (excluding Stacy, who was still too weak).

"Hi Harry," said Ginny, giggling. "Remember the part where she named his-" they all started laughing.

"Is there something I missed?" asked Harry, confused at why he had giggling pregnant women in his apartment.

"We went to see a Muggle movie. They were having a 'chick flick' marathon," said Penny. "They were funny!"

"Are you guys drunk?" asked Harry, concerned.

"No, but those sour thingies at the movies are good!" said Ginny. Her sister- in- laws murmured in agreement.

"Okay, you guys need to go home, we're going to Hogwarts tomorrow! Come on, you first Fleur." He lit a fire and sent them off, one by one, praying that they'd be more sober- for lack of better words- tomorrow. "Ginny, you're going to vomit, why don't you go to the bathroom?. _Now_." He added. She followed his words and left. He, meanwhile, set her alarm, packed her bags, and owled Dumbledore to make sure he had his 'reservations' right. When she came back they climbed into bed and fell into a peaceful slumber. 1 . . . . .

Harry woke up in a cold sweat from dreaming of various wedding disasters, the worst being Ginny not saying 'I do,'. He checked the clock. He couldn't see without his glasses so he tapped it and it said, "Four a.m." Ginny shifted in her sleep. He moved out of the bed, and quietly said, "I love you."

Back in the bedroom, Ginny's eyes snapped open again. She had woken up after a dream of Harry not saying 'I do,' and distinctly heard him say, "I love you," as he slid out of the bed. Ginny was arguing with herself:

_Yay! He loves me!_

**How do you know it just wasn't your imagination?**

_Because you're my imagination._

**Am I?**

_Tell me you didn't hear it._

**Of course I heard it, I'm a part of you, but how do you know it wasn't real?**

_Well, I don't but I know he did! I can't think this early in the morning which means I can't imagine so, he said it._

**What ever floats your boat . . . .**

Ginny got up and went into the kitchen, "Hey, why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," said Harry, "And you?"

"Same, um, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just say it, then."

"Okay, um, I heard you say something when you got out of bed, and it sounded like I love you, so, did you say that?"

"Want some bacon?" asked Harry, ignoring the question.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Maybe. So, do you want some bacon?" he asked again, still ignoring the question.

"Fine," said Ginny, giving up, "But, if you did, you might hear something you want to hear," she added quietly.

Harry looked up, interested, "What did you say?"

"Nothing important, it's only as important as telling somebody you love them."

"Say I did tell you that I loved you, what would you say?"

"I can't tell you unless you actually said it."

"Fine, you win, I said it. I say it every morning before work while you're still asleep," said Harry caving in.

"Oh, you're so sweet; I'll tell you after the wedding. Now I have to go. I'm going to clean up, and then all the bridesmaids are taking an early portkey. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Dumbledore is letting us- meaning the girls- have the Room of Requirement for our stay. You get your old Dormitory," and she left. Harry sat there, wondering what she would tell him after the wedding. He later decided to apearate to Ron's and left a note saying that he'd see her tonight before he left.

He heard the shower running and knew Hermione was up. He walked into the master bedroom and saw Ron, lying on his stomach, drooling slightly. "Get up, Ron." Ron didn't move. Harry hit him. Ron groaned, still not waking. Harry sighed. He conjured up a bucket of cold water and dumped it on Ron's head. Ron woke up immediately.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! What was that for?"

"Good morning, Sunshine. Come on, get up!" Hermione walked in fully dressed and her hair still wet, examining the scene in front of her: Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed while Ron was sopping wet, looking as though he had been rudely wakened up. Putting two and two together, she said,

"Oh, good, Harry. I've been dying to do that for ages!"

"So have I. I'll leave while you two change. Ginny will be waiting for you at the apartment."

As he left the room, he heard Ron mumble, "It's too bloody early to be up," at which point in time, Hermione slapped his arm and said, "Language!"

After Hermione floo'd out and Ron was fully awake, they sat on the couch and started to talk. "Ron, I did it."

"What did you do Uncle Harry?" It was Bill. Camille was following behind her with her thumb in her mouth.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," he said before turning his head back to Ron, who started talking.

"What? Does she know?" asked Ron.

"Yes, and she didn't say it back. I feel like a bastar- like an idiot," he said, realizing there were children in the room, a point made even more evident when Bill spoke up again.

"I'm five—not a dumbass. What didn't she say back?" she demanded. Harry looked at Ron in explanation.

"I've tried to get her to stop, but she still swears like a sailor," he said.

"You mean you."

"Ahem." Bill cleared her throat, Camille copied her. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't _have_ to answer your question. Is she always like this?" He said, turning to Ron once again.

"No, she'll loosen up at Hogwarts. She's like this when she's tired." Bill cleared her throat again.

Harry was too tired and had too big of a headache to be questioned by a five year old, "I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you." He smiled at her. She glared back. "What time is it?"

"'Round six." He showed Harry his watch.

"You idiot! It's five- thirty!"

"Oops. So what exactly happened?" he asked.

"Well, I thought she was asleep…" Harry told the story. When he was finished, Ron looked like he had a headache and Bill's brow was furrowed. Camille had crawled into Ron's arms and was now sleeping heavily.

"So, wait, did you tell her you loved her?" asked Bill, putting one and one together. "Why shouldn't you?"

"Because- can you keep a secret?" asked Harry breaking off from his original sentence. Bill considered it for a moment.

"For a price. What can you offer me?" Harry sighed. "I wouldn't mind your Firebolt, or maybe a thousand galleons."

"No." he said looking at Camille's sleeping body in Ron's arms wondering if James would do that.

"If you don't, I'll tell everybody that you shouldn't say that you love Ginny."

"Okay, how about 50 knuts?"

"Okay. So why shouldn't you tell her you love her?"

"Because . . ." What was he supposed to say? 'We aren't getting married out of love, it's because we got really drunk one night and had sex, ending up in a baby, and I didn't fancy being beaten up by your uncles. That's why.' He couldn't say _that_ to a five year old. "Because when you tell someone you love them, it's a very serious thing-and uh, I'm really nervous about it." Please, he thought, _please _buy that.

"That's it? That's not _that _interesting, but don't forget that fifty. Daddy, are you okay?" she asked, concerned at the pained look on her father's face.

"He's fine, he's just thinking." Ron hit him.

"It's just, what if what Ginny has to say is that she doesn't love you? She fancied you in school until fifth year, but…" They paused to absorb this information. Seeing the concern on Harry's face, he added hastily, "But, probably not, I mean, it's Ginny, she's loved you since she was 10 years old!" He sounded confident but his looks said otherwise.

"This sucks. Royally sucks. Well, you guys might want to get cleaned up before we go to Hogwarts."

"Sure, you supervise Bill-" she glared at him- "I said supervise only so you don't drown, and I'll give Camille a bath. Go on now."

Bill took Harry by the hand and led him towards the bathroom.3 Once the bath was drawn and Bill in it (with the curtain drawn) they started talking and Harry couldn't believe that he was getting advice on love from a five year old. "You shouldn't really get your hopes up but it isn't unlikely that she'll say it back, I mean, I've known Aunt Ginny for five years and I think she loves you, I mean, you can't really tell unless you are a woman and hang out with her everyday. I mean-" she broke off when she dunked her head, coming back up she said, "- No offence or anything but girls just don't talk to guys -especially the one they love- about that stuff."

"Do you love somebody already?" he asked her teasingly after he stopped his silent laughter.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she relied scathingly. "Anyways, if I told you that I was in love with Gilbert Moy then you'd tell my par-" she clapped a hand over her mouth. "I shouldn't have told you that!" Harry laughed again.

"You almost done? We need to go soon, it's almost seven," he said pretending he hadn't heard a word about a certain boy with the initials GM. She peered around the shower curtain.

She growled, "Fine, hand me that towel." She drained the bath. "Anyways, back to the matter at hand, I'm sure she will show up."

Harry thought Bill was exactly like her mother: (nearly) always optimistically clever and smart beyond her years. "I hope your right," he sighed while handing her the towel.

Twenty minutes later, they were floo-ing over to Bill's. "Hey, Ron, Harry, kids," he said, "We're all ready to go. Where are we going next, Charlie's?"

"No, they're coming later, Stacy was too tired to act in as Bridesmaid so they're just coming as people in the crowd," said Ron.

After Bill, they went to Percy's, then George who was next door neighbors to Fred, so they were all together and ready to go. They floo'd to Dumbledore's office where they were greeted by Fawkes. "Hello, Fawkes," said Harry stroking the bird's plumage. It smiled at him. "Kids, this is Fawkes, he's a phoenix. They are loyal birds, their tears have healing powers and-"

"And they have the most beautiful song anyone could ever hear," finished Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor!" said Harry accompanied by Ron, Percy, and Bill. The children followed suit.

"Hi Harry, Percy, Bill, Fred, and George, and don't tell me, let me guess," he looked at each child closely, "You are Sammy," he said looking at her, she nodded. "And this is Bill C and that's Camille, am I correct?" Ron nodded. "And this must be Daniel, the only boy in a heard of girls. And lastly, Britney, Alicia, Ashley, and Alexis," he commented, getting each name paired with the right face. "Let's go for a tour, shall we?" he asked the children. They all nodded, liking the headmaster very much. He led them out of his office; the men assumed that they were to go up to their old house dormitories at this time and headed off with their luggage in their pockets.  
Upon reaching the Fat Lady's portrait, they realized they didn't know the password. "Do you know the password?" asked Bill.

"Ministry of Magic?" tried Percy, but nobody thought for a moment that he'd be correct.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" suggested Fred and George.

"Slytherin Sucks?" Ron asked, hopefully.

"We're never going to guess it!" said Harry. As soon as he said this, a small third year girl came up carrying a big messenger-style bag with pins scattered across it. She had straight brown hair and freckles were splashed across her nose and cheeks that turned white when she saw the six adults trying to get into the Common Room. She dropped her bag and reached for her wand; they turned around. "Hi," said Harry, "We need to get into the Common Room, will you tell us the password, please?

"I'm sorry," the girl said, gripping her wand, "I can't let strangers into the House."

"We're not strangers!" exclaimed Ron.

"What my idiot brother meant to say," said Bill, "Is that we used to be in Gryffindor, too."

"Yes," said Fred.

"I'm George Weasley and this is my twin, Fred, you can call us Gred and Forge," continued George.  
"The owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" the girl asked.

"Yep!" the twins said, obviously proud that people knew them.

"And I'm Bill Weasley, these are my other brothers, Percy and Ron Weasley, and our friend, Harry Potter; he's the one getting married."

"Really? Harry Potter is the one getting married here? Are you really Harry Potter?" asked the girl, now excited.

"Yeah," said Harry dully, "Could you let us in please?" but he couldn't help thinking that there was something strange, something that connected him and this girl in some way, like they were related.

"Oh, of course, I'm Zoë, by the way," said the girl. "Harry Potter."

"What?" asked Harry.

"It's the password," said Zoë as the portrait swung open to reveal the crowded Common Room. She waved her wand so her bag flew back onto her shoulder and lead the way inside. "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Ummm, okay," said Ron, thinking they should stay in the Common Room in case the children came in.

"These are my friends, Melanie," she indicated a girl with a full face and wavy very blond hair, "Matt," a tall Pilipino boy raised a hand in greeting, "Emily," a tall, thin black girl smiled at them, "and Chris," a short boy that reminded them strongly of Dennis Creevy waved.

Zoë sat down, pulling a book out her bag.

"I read all about you, Harry Potter, even before I went to Hogwarts," Zoë said excitedly.

"You and the rest of the wizarding world, what in, Dark Arts Defeated, I suppose? Or maybe that one book Hermione has from when Voldemort just lost his powers the first time?"

"No," Zoë said, "I grew up in a muggle orphanage, actually, pretty much everyone, including muggles, know about you, they just don't believe it. Here," she handed them the book in her hands. "It's my favorite; I used to read it every night when I was back in Italy."

"Whoa, Harry, that's you," said George looking at the illustration.

"It even has your name!" added Fred, looking at the title.4 In Harry's hands was a copy of _Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince_. Harry opened it up and read it aloud.

"That's what happened! That's exactly right!" Ron exclaimed. "Some muggle was stalking you!"

"No, that's absurd. Who did right this?" he asked.

"J. K. Rowling, she's brilliant. There's a picture of her in the back flap," offered Melanie.

The checked the picture and their jaws dropped. "That's Luna!" yelled Ron. Harry was just staring at the picture, not believing his eyes. "We have to ask her about it at the wedding!"

"That's impossible," said Melanie, but everybody ignored her.

"Wait until Hermione gets her hands on one of these," said Harry, finally finding his voice again. "She won't put it down for weeks, I'll bet she'll read it seven times and edit it for mistakes."

"Actually, that's not the only one. There are seven in all, along with a copy of the library's _Quidditch Through the Ages _and a copy of your _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ I have them all in my room," she sounded very much like Hermione when she said this, "Would you like me to go get them?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, who just handed the book to Bill. She dashed up the girls' staircase. Harry sat down next to Levi.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said back, "Do you have anything that will get rid of a headache?"

"Here," said Fred, handing him a purple chew, "It's our new Skiving Snackboxes, Heinous Headache, but don't worry, we've tested it already, Angelina threw a fit."

"I'm not trusting anything from you when I feel like this! She's not going to show, is she?" he then asked Ron.

"Who's not going to show for what?" asked Matt.

"Ginny. She must hate me, I shouldn't be doing this!" Harry was becoming restless; he started tapping his foot impatiently. Soon his hands were drumming on the table to, and just when Ron was about to pull out his wand and stun him, Zoë ran down the stairs holding about twenty pounds5 of books.

"Here are all the books," she said and dropped them on the table with an audible _thud_. "One through seven along with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Oh, and this is the autograph of J. K. Rowling." She held up each of the items as she spoke.

"Wild," said Ron, picking up the copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. "It even has the hang-man you made me do, and all our comments, including the dung bombs and Chudley Cannons! Luna is one strange person!"

"That is impossible!" Melanie said again, but again no one paid any attention to her.

Harry was flicking through _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. "Hey, you guys, who's Cho Chang?"

"Wasn't she that Ravenclaw seeker or something? Wasn't it her friend who ruined the D.A.?" asked George.

"Oh, yeah. Her."

"You better hope Ginny doesn't get a hold of this or the book describing our seventh year, she'd have a fit, except, as I am flicking through our seventh year book you seem to kiss her quite a lot, in your dreams," said Ron.

"Back off, how would Luna know I dreamed about your sister? I only told you I liked her four years ago."

"Yeah, I just can't believe it took you two years to ask her out," said Ron. Harry glared at him. The other brothers started to look at them weirdly, but then the Fat Lady's Portrait swung open and shouts of "Morning Professor," were heard. They looked around.

"It's impossible for Luna Lovegood to write those books! And, she's Luna Longbottom now," Melanie said surely.

"Daddy! You'll never guess all the places Professor Dumbledore took us to!" Sammy said as she ran into Percy's arms.

"Dad-" Bill C said but then saw the books, "Why does it say Uncle Harry's name? What's all of this? Uncle Harry, what's going on?" Harry shut his eyes tight and opened them again.

"This day has been way too informative and it's only ten, I'm going to take a nap," and he bolted up the stairs two at a time into the seventh year dormitories.

Once inside he took his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it; searching the bottom he found what he was looking for. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he yanked out a mirror that had been repaired recently. "Sirius," he said clearly to the mirror. He saw a hand clasp around the other mirror.

"Harry! How've you been?" Sirius's face appeared in the mirror. "What's wrong?"

"Well, in the past six hours I told Ginny I loved her and didn't hear it back, got love advice from a five year old, found out Luna posed as a muggle and wrote seven books on my school years, met five third years and seem to have a strange connection with one of them named Zoë, like we're related or something, help me!" Sirius dropped his mirror and Harry could see pieces of Sirius as though they were separate.

"Repairo!" Sirius said, "Zoë? Did she say her last name?"

"Do you know her? How?" demanded Harry.

"Yeah, I know her better than you think. Look, Harry, I haven't been completely honest, and I haven't been staying with Remus instead of you."

"What?!"

Sirius sighed. "I did some things before I regained my memory with some other people."

"Like what?" Harry asked incredulously.

Sirius cleared his throat with a guilty cough, "I kind of, um, uh, fell in love and got married." Sirius looked over his shoulder not turning back.

"What?!" Harry repeated, "Sirius, look at me or I will apparate over to where ever you are and yank your ass back here!" Sirius looked back.

"You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts," he said.

"Watch me, now you better explain some stuff!"

"Give me a minute, I'm coming over."

"You better." A minute later Sirius stepped out of the tiny Gryffindor Dorm fire place. "So you got married and you neglected to tell me!"

"It's not exactly like that," Sirius said, kind of scared.

"Then what is it like Sirius?" asked Harry, "You what, you just, didn't want to tell me?"

"No, look, I've been staying with my wife Isabelle, and she's pregnant, again," he said gingerly.

"Again?" Harry yelled. "What about your first child? What happened to that one?"

"Well, I still, uh, didn't know my, um, past then so we thought it was best that the- that the child didn't know us either, but we still had time to name- her."

"Let me guess, Zoë?" he yelled again. Sirius nodded.

Downstairs people were looking at the staircase, Ron got up and started towards the staircase, Bill C following close behind him. "No, Bill C, stay with your uncles, but you," he pointed Zoë, "you might want to come." She gave him a funny look but followed and Bill C pouted. Walking up the staircase they heard the shouts getting louder.

"So you gave up your child because you didn't know who you were?"

"What would you do?" asked Sirius, now yelling too.

"Well you could've at least contacted her or visited her!" There was a knock on the door. Harry crossed to the door and yanked it open. "What?" he said to Ron, who moved aside to reveal Zoë. "Oh God," he said as he placed his hands on his faced and dragged them down, leaving scratch marks. "Sirius, you might want to come here."

Harry moved aside so Sirius could get a good look at Zoë. "Dad?" she asked.

"You look like your mother," he said simply. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Why?" she asked without giving any indication as to what she was asking about, but they knew. Ron and Harry edged out of the room.

"It's complicated," he said. "You wouldn't grow up great if you stayed with us, so we left you at the orphanage."

"But it's like Harry said, you could've stayed in contact!"

"I didn't know my past, I barely knew my name, I couldn't remember my best friend or my godson, I didn't know anything, but those books that the orphanage supposedly gave you were from your mother and all those gifts that you found on the foot of your bed on your birthday were from us, we wanted to be with you more than anything, but it wasn't healthy, you have to understand."

"I can't believe I didn't see this before, especially after I got my letter," she said sitting down on a bed. Sirius sat across from her.

"What?"

"That I was related to you." She gave him a smile that showed all her teeth then laughed and sighed at the same time. "What about Mum? What's she like?"

"She'll be thrilled when she finds out about you. She's pretty good natured, what else do you want to know?"

"Can I stay with you instead of at the orphanage? It's a long way from here to Italy," she said. She couldn't understand why in books, when family members were reunited after never seeing each other- ever- the person would just hug them. Why didn't they ask questions like she did them? "Because they aren't real," she said aloud. Sirius looked at her questioningly. "I was comparing me to a story, forget it," she said.

"We'll try to get custody but it might take awhile. We should by April though," he looked at her, really staring, like he was trying to see through her, but couldn't. Looking into her brown eyes he saw something that made his heart sink. "You aren't happy, are you?"

"No, no, it's just, what would you think, I mean, I live my life thinking an orphan, then one day I meet my heroes and my dad, and I'm going to meet my mum. So, it's confusing."

"Okay, let's go down," he said, wanting to believe her.

"Can I leave this room yet?" asked Ginny, annoyed.

"No!" said Mrs. Weasley said, "We can't leave until six!" Ginny groaned.

"Don't worry Ginny, this room is so huge and has whatever we want, it's not that bad. Bet it would supply something to pick our noses if we wanted." And at Angelina's words, a bendy finger-like object appeared on one of the tables. "Urgh! That's nasty, I didn't want one!" they all laughed as the nose-picker hopped off the table and jumped over to Angelina.

Ginny flopped down on the bed they asked for and sighed, "It's just, I want to go for a walk, maybe one of you could go nick Harry's invisibility cloak?"

"Sure, Gin, and after that, I'll go hand the ministry over to Fred and George," said Hermione sarcastically. "Trying to take anything of Harry's is a death sentence, I once tried sneaking into his dorm to get a text book when we were in seventh year and he hexed me! He's as bad as Mad-eye. Now that he's the ministry's top Auror, who knows what he'll do to one of us!"

"Fine! Okay, someone disillusion me."

"Ginny," warned her mother.

"Just do it!" she demanded, brown eyes flaring. "If you don't," her voice got quiet, "You won't see your grandson for three years, that's first steps, first words, first foods, and first magical outburst."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "You can't do that!" Ginny just stared into Mrs. Weasley's blue eyes, a cold but truthful stare.

"We know you're not going to do that," said Angelina.

"No, she's telling the truth," said Mrs. Weasley as she disillusioned Ginny. "Be back in an hour, or else."

"See ya," said Ginny and walked out the door. She wandered around the castle, reliving the millions of memories the castle held for her, and eventually she found her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She gave the Fat Lady the password and made her way in. Harry was no where to be seen. Ron and the rest of her brothers (still excluding Charlie) were sitting at a table with some third year kids. Then she heard the yelling. It was Sirius and Harry's voices. She listened quietly until she heard a girl's name.

"Let me guess, Zoë?" yelled Harry. Sirius has a girlfriend? Ginny wondered. She watched as Ron rose from his chair and motioned for one of the thirteen year girls. She followed him. A child? Sirius? Ginny's mind reeled with confusion.

Two minutes later, Harry and Ron came back down the stairs. Harry was mad. His hair was standing on end and his jaw was clenched.

"I cannot believe he didn't tell me! I'm his godson! Why didn't he tell me?" He demanded of Ron and Dumbledore.

"Don't look at us, we don't know anything!" said Ron. Ginny decided she had enough and walked out of the Common Room, rushing down the corridors to get to the Room of Requirement quickly.

"Sirius has a child," she said when she entered the room, panting.

"What? Calm down, Ginny, what was that?" said Katie.

"Sirius. Has. A. Child," Ginny said slowly, as though the people around her were stupid. Her eyes showed that she was annoyed.

"That's absurd!" exclaimed Angelina, "He would have told us!"

"He didn't even tell Harry," replied Ginny, "She's at Hogwarts now, she's a third year."

"Yeah, right," said Hermione.

"I'm serious!" she cried out indignantly this time. Mrs. Weasley was walking around the room, taking in this information, and then going to the closet.

Un-hanging the first bridesmaid dress (Hermione's), she said, "Ginny, it just isn't possible." She handed the Hermione the deep purple dress.

"It is, it is, _it is_!" Ginny was starting to sound like a child. Mrs. Weasley continued to go down the line of dresses, handing them to all the sister-in-laws.

As they each got dressed, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley continued to argue.

"You need to be reasonable Ginny, it IS NOT possible."

"Again: It is, it is, it is!"

"No." Mrs. Weasley's tone settled the matter though Ginny knew the truth.

"Come here, Hermione, I'll do your make-up while Mum does your hair."

An hour later (12:00 PM), Ginny was ready to get into her dress. After slipping it on, everybody in the room sighed longingly and reminisced of their own dresses, currently too small for them. They helped her with her make-up, hair, and nails. By the time they were done, they had to leave for the grounds. Classes were in session so no one was in the halls. It felt odd to be walking around a deserted corridor in wedding dress. Their heals made echoing clinks as they took each step and looked around, their eyes darting from suit of armor to suit of armor. When they reached the doors to the grounds, they found Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Ah, the future Mrs. Potter and her posse-right on time. I'll get to it then." He swept out the doors gracefully and soon Mr. Weasley joined the girls as Mrs. Weasley left, sniffing.

The bridesmaids took their lead one at a time. Then, finally, it was Ginny's turn. The giant crowd cooed and Ginny was momentarily happy that everyone was jealous of her for once. But that didn't last long, for her heart plummeted when she saw Harry standing at the end of the gold carpet, smiling. Ginny's stomach plummeted with fear. She was going to pass out, she was sweating, her knees started to give way. Mr. Weasley, feeling his daughter's grip tighten, maneuvered slightly so that basically all her weight was on him, he was practically carrying her until the reached the platform. She shakily stepped up facing Harry and Dumbledore, then Dumbledore began and Ginny found her strength again.

_"Harry James Potter has always been an honorable person. Upon finding out in his fifth year that he was the only person that was able to defeat Voldemort, he rose to the occasion most spectacularly. But at first he knew not how he could do this; the answer lay in love. _

_"I still remember those conversations Harry and I had years ago. They lasted hours upon hours at a time, and were always about one lovely woman; the only woman Harry Potter could ever love: Ginevra Weasley. And, to this day, we still have those talks. _

_"Ginny, of course, couldn't have all the wonderful characteristics without some trials of her own. She survived being possessed, suffered through multiple Crucious curses, had many Quidditch injuries, and a houseful of boys._

_"I hate brining up such horrible memories at such a joyous occasion, but it is necessary to their story. I will close with this: Harry Potter is truly a lucky man, and likewise for Ms. Weasley; they have each other._

_"And while on the subject, I feel I should say that the love that this couple has for each other is invaluable, and is something they and others around them should treasure for the years to come. Love is one of the only things on this earth that can never be destroyed. Remember this: together, be happy. And love and live while you can._

_"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take this man, Harry James Potter, as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do," Ginny said, holding back tears. _

_"And do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman, Ginevra Molly Weasley, as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" _

_"I do," Harry replied._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Harry and Ginny closed the gap between them for a moment while everyone clapped. They broke apart held hands as they ran down the aisle. When they were safely inside the castle, Harry removed the flower from is pocket and they grabbed onto it and almost instantaneously appeared in the Room of Requirement. Ginny burst out crying as soon as they got there._

_"Ginny, Ginny, what's wrong? Is something wrong?"_

_"No, no. It was just- just so beautiful."_

_A/N: okay, its kinda abrupt but my beta and I decided that this is like, information overload so … the next chapter should be up soon! _

_**Footnotes:**_

_1_ I love that word- slumber

2 I have never been in one of these places –thanks mighty being- so the 'fun' is up to your imagination, but nothing that involves sex!

3 Minds out of the gutter!

4 Yep, you guessed it!

5 I don't know the metric measurements.


	7. The Wedding Recepti uhoh

A/N: okay, here's chapter seven. It's going to be kinda short because the other was so long.

And wizards can and WILL have flip phones for the purpose of this fic.

Thanks to: IgnotusVeritas, for being the best beta, and all my reviewers, and I promise I'll personalize the next chapter.

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it.

**Chapter Seven: The Wedding Recepti- uh-oh** _(yes, that's the title)_

"Ginny, how're you feeling, do you think you're going to be sick tonight?" Harry asked. They had already changed into robes for the reception and were getting ready to leave.

"No, I think it's over," Ginny replied, wiping away her tears. Harry then offered her his arm and they awkwardly walked to the clearing in the forest ware the reception was to be held.

When they got there, they were greeted by Ron and Hermione who ushered them onto the dance floor. "And now," the singer said, "for the first time ever, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" Then the music started. "For their first dance as husband and wife, the couple's best friends have chosen '_Can You Feel the Love Tonight_,' by Elton John.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours"

The music stopped and Ginny realized her head was resting on his chest and his arms were around her waist, holding her tightly. Her arms had snaked up to his neck, making them pressed together—a perfect fit.

When they broke apart another song started to play and other couples made their way onto the dance floor. As they walked off the floor, Harry whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" Ginny asked, also whispering.

"Just for being perfect and I love you," he whispered, trying to keep the cautiousness out of his voice.

"I love you too, Harry," she said looking into his eyes.

"What?" he asked, making sure to keep his voice hushed.

"You heard me! I love you!" Then added, "I always have." Upon hearing this, Harry kissed her.

Over the next few hours Ginny had danced with all her brothers and nieces and nephews, and even Professor Dumbledore. Harry had also danced with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, their nieces and nephews, Zoë, Isabelle, his sister-in-laws, Professor McGonagall, and had a very awkward dance with Fred and then George which had served the only purpose of Ginny, Angelina, and Alicia's amusement. They were in the middle of the father-daughter dance ('Daddy's Girl' by Peter Cetera) in which Harry was dancing with Britney (she thought he looked lonely) when Hermione received a phone call.

"Talk to Joseph, he's in charge….. No, I'm on maternity leave," her voice was slightly raised over the music, "Can't this wait a few hours at least?... What!... You can't be serious! What's it about?... Oh, crap! Thank you, good-bye," and she closed the phone.

"Hermione!" Ron called whose arms were already full of Billie-Lynn and Camille, "Come join us!" But she walked straight past him to Harry.

"Harry, there's been another prophecy."

"Shit, those are never words I want to hear. Should I get Ginny?" Hermione nodded, "Okay, Britney, I'm gonna need you to get Ginny."

"And all the other Weasleys, and Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall," added Hermione, listing all the Order of the Phoenix members that were there, which was pretty much all of them.

"Just the whole Order, I got it," and Britney left and returned soon with Ginny and the Order in tow.

"I just got a phone call from my secretary, she said there's been another prophecy, this time concerning the Potters. Harry and Ginny need to get there ASAP. Fred, George, cause a diversion so they can leave for a little bit, they just need to hear the prophecy, but NO dungbombs, we're eating when they get back. Professor Dumbledore, I'm counting on you to get them there, okay, let's go!"

Just fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ginny reappeared and the feast started with short but sweet monologues of Harry and Ginny's perfect-ness for each other and then the traditional cake cutting and champagne (or orange juice in Ginny's case) sipping with arms twisted together, but they didn't really feel like eating, not after the prophecy.

The party ended shortly after midnight and the Potter family went to the Room of Requirement while the Weasley's shared one of the bigger teacher's lounges. But Harry and Ginny lay awake, staring at the white ceiling.

"We should tell Ron and Hermione what it said first thing when we get back, before the Order. They need to know immediately," Harry said.

"Yeah, I just can't believe it."

"Me neither. Me neither."

A/N: How do you like it? Too short, I know. But the other one was really long, I'm just making it even.


End file.
